Lost Without You
by TessaStarDean
Summary: FlackStella. Stella makes a big mistake...is it too late to fix it?


**A/N: This was written for a cheesy song challenge over at csinychallenge. The prompt was "All Out Of Love" by Air Supply. And the movie mentioned is Playing By Heart, which is an awesome movie that I recommend to all. **

Stella wiped at the tears streaming down her face as she watched the movie. Gillian Anderson was being a fool, saying things just to push Jon Stewart's character away. It was obvious that they had serious feelings for each other, but Anderson's character was afraid – of love, of letting someone in far enough that they could hurt her like so many had before.

And Stella had made that same mistake. Which was why she was sitting on her couch and crying, instead of sitting with Flack, curled up in his arms. She was an intelligent woman – she knew why she had broken up with him, and she could admit her fears, if only to herself. But she had told herself that she was doing the right thing, that, in the long run, this would be best for both of them.

But dammit, she _missed_ him. It wasn't just some idle feeling, either. It hurt every time she breathed, and it had been almost a week. She had cried more times than she could count, and she was barely sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see Don's face as she explained that they couldn't see each other anymore. His piercing blue eyes had dimmed, filling with tears that he desperately tried to hold back. He hadn't yelled or begged, his voice broken as he simply asked her why. His face hardened as she gave him reasons that they both knew were bullshit, and then he asked if she was sure. Stella hated herself for saying yes.

Because it was a lie. Everything she had told him was a lie, or an excuse to avoid telling him the truth. And now they were both hurting, and she was crying alone on her couch watching a sappy movie.

Gillian Anderson was finally opening up, and the scene that usually warmed her hear was only making her cry harder. She wiped at her eyes in frustration, telling herself how ridiculous this was. She knew what she wanted, and for a little while, she had had it.

Steeling her resolve, Stella shut the movie off and got up. She could only hope that she wasn't too late.

88888888888888888

Don sighed as he opened the door and climbed into his car. It had been a long day, and he was fairly certain that it wasn't going to get any better. When he was at work, he had to be around Stella all day long, pretending that there had never been anything between them, that his heart wasn't shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Being at home wasn't much better though – he was surrounded by memories the two of them had made during their short time together. He thought he could hear her voice and her laughter at every turn, and it seemed like he wasn't ever going to get over her.

He frowned as he noticed something on the passenger's seat. Picking it up, Flack realized that it was a CD case, with a note taped to the front.

_Don – I know I hurt you, and you probably don't want anything to do with me. But I need to tell you that I was wrong. That I was scared, and I panicked. Please just listen to the CD. If you want to talk after, maybe you could call. I'm so sorry. Stella_

For a minute, he just sat there. She had hurt him so badly, and there was a small part of him that didn't want to give her another chance. He knew that her excuses of age and working together had been just that – excuses. But he wasn't going to drag her feelings out of her.

Flack stared down at the CD. If she was ready to talk, though…With shaking hands, he slid the CD into the player and started the drive home.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart_

I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

I want you to come back and carry me home  
Away from these long lonely nights  
I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too?  
Does the feeling seem oh so right?

What would you say, if I called on you now  
Saying that I can't hold on  
There's no easy way, it gets harder each day  
Please love me or I'll be gone... I'll be gone

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong

What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?  
What are you thinking of?

I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late, I know I was so wrong

Flack didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The song was classic cheesy, but the words…if she really meant them, then maybe there was hope for them after all. Wiping at his eyes, he sped up – he needed to go home and get changed, and then maybe he would give her a call.

But as he parked in front of his building, he saw that she had beat him to it. Stella was sitting on the stairs, her knees bouncing up and down, a worried expression on her face. As soon as she saw him pull up, she was on her feet, her arms wrapped around her body in a protective gesture.

"Hey," he said carefully, as he walked around the front of the car.

"Hey."

He paused. "I got your note."

They both fell silent at that. Stella was afraid that she was going to implode – her stomach was knotted so tightly she felt sick, and her heart was pounding painfully in her chest. She knew she didn't deserve it, but a part of her had really hoped that he would show up and sweet her off her feet, instantly forgiving her for her cowardice. But as they continued to stand there awkwardly, she realized that Flack wasn't going to make the first move. He needed her to prove that she meant it, that the only place she was running to was to him.

Taking a deep breath and trying to stop her legs from shaking, Stella moved towards him, keeping her eyes locked on his. She reached up and took his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs along his skin.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. "I thought I knew what I was doing."

"And do you now?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

Stella smiled. "Yes. You make me happy, Don. I just…I got so scared. I already feel so much for you, and if…if this doesn't work, or you leave me…"

Flack raised his hands, resting them on her arms. "I'm not goin' anywhere," he said firmly.

Nodding, Stella leaned up and brushed her lips against his. For a moment he didn't make any move to reciprocate, and she worried that he was having second thoughts. But then he was right there with her, his arms snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer, and tilting his head to take the kiss deeper.

When they pulled back, Flack grinned at her. "I liked your CD, by the way."

Stella blushed. "It was a little silly."

He shrugged. "It did the job. I might not have listened otherwise. I was kinda mad."

"Understandable."

Flack kissed her softly. "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Stella beamed at him. "I'd love to."

Taking her hand in his, he turned and led her up the stairs to his building. He felt like he could breathe again, and suddenly his apartment didn't seem so lonely of a prospect anymore. And as she smiled at him and squeezed his hand, Don knew that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
